Teddy's Big Sister
by countrymusicisreallycool
Summary: Teddy has an older sister, Elizabeth, Liza for short. She is friends with Eyeball and Billy, who in this story are nice. Liza tries her best to cope with the abuse her father puts her through but it's hard to watch Teddy endure it. Billy/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Stand By Me.

In the dark bedroom that I share with my brother Teddy I can hear him crying. Pushing the pillow over my ears in an attempt to block out the noise of his tears, I try to go back to sleep. It's not that I don't care; I just can't deal with it tonight. Living in my house, with my dad, you get used to the tears and you get used to the pain. I hate having to watch my brother go though this. I mean the kid's only nine, at least I'm fourteen, and I'm old enough to deal with this.

"Liza, are you awake?"

"Yeah, Teddy. I'm awake."

"My arm really hurts."

"What happened to it?"

"Dad throw me down the basement steps right before I went to bed."

"Come over here."

He moves silently across the room and sits on the foot of my bed. His arm is bent at a strange angle. I can tell it's broken just from looking at it. "Oh Teddy. I'm going to get Billy or Eyeball. Whoever's awake."

I climb out our window and onto the roof. From the roof it's easy to climb onto the railing on our front porch and jump down from there. It doesn't take me long to get to the Tessio's. I take a rock and toss it up to Billy's window. Eyeball opens it. I'm surprised to see him, "What are you doing in my boyfriend's bedroom Chambers?"

"My dad's drunk as hell! I took precautions for Chris and my safety."

"Speaking of safety, or the lack of it we get from our dad's, I think Teddy's arm is broken."

"Is he okay?"

"I think so but you can never tell with him. I need a ride to the hospital in Harlow."

"Alright I'll get Billy awake."

Five minutes later both boys and I are driving to my house. I start to go in when we hear my dad yelling. Billy and Eyeball go in with me in case I need a bodyguard. My dad points his shotgun at Billy and me as soon as we get through the door. Eyeball stands a few feet away from Billy. "Get Teddy." Billy whispers to me. "When I say to."

To my dad he says, "Mr. Duchamp, put the gun down."

My dad does not put the gun down and mumbles something incomprehensible but I think I heard him say damn war bastards.

Eyeball speaks up, "You're not at the beach at Normandy, Mr. Duchamp. You're in Castle Rock, Oregon. You don't need that gun. You can put it down. We aren't going to hurt you."

My father turns the gun on Eyeball, "Die, bastard!" He pulls the trigger. The bullet hits Eyeball's arm. I scream and Teddy comes downstairs, wondering what is going on. My father drops the gun to the floor. I grab Teddy and the gun and start to run out of the house. My father seems to remember who I am because he yells my name, "Elizabeth!"

I feel his fist wrapped around my arm and push Teddy out the door. My father throws me backwards and yells, "Where the hell do you think you're going bitch?"

Billy grabs the gun and points it at my father, "Sit down, Mr. Duchamp."

My father sits on the couch and Billy helps me up. I feel a shooting pain in my head. He leads me to a chair and I sit down. Then keeping the gun trained on my father he goes to the phone. I hear him dial a number.

"Hi, I need police and two ambulances at," he gives my address, "A boy was shot and a girl hit her head. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry it's been forever!**

**I don't own Stand By Me.**

When Billy hangs up the phone he rushes over to me. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I try to speak but no words come to mind. My vision blurs and just as I hear the sirens coming I black out.

I wake up in a hospital bed. I look around and see that there is nothing in the room but the bed and some cabinets along one wall. I start to sit up and feel pain in the back of my head.

A nurse walks by and looks in to check on me.

"Don't try to sit up, dear," she says when she sees that I'm awake, "Just relax."

I lie back and she comes into the room. "How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"My head hurts," I tell her.

"You have a mild concession," she says in this ridiculously perky way, "But don't you worry the doctor says you'll be just fine."

I'm finally starting to relax when I remember that I wasn't the only one who got hurt. "What happened to the others?" I ask frantically.

"The boys," she asks, "Is that who you mean dear?"

"Of course!" I say, "Who else would I mean?"

"I don't know dear," she says.

"So," I say, "Where are they? Where are my friends? Where is my brother? Is he okay? Are they?"

"Only three people were injured. You, your brother and the Chambers kid."

"So are they okay?"

"Your brother is just fine, he had a broken arm. It was nothing serious, they're just putting on a cast on it now."

She sees my still worried look, "Don't worry, dear, he'll be just fine, I promise."

"And Eyeball?"

"Pardon?"

"The Chambers kid, the one who got shot."

"Oh he's in surgery but as far as the doctors can tell the bullet didn't cause any permanent damage and he's expected to a full recovery."

"Where's my boyfriend? Where's Billy?"

"He's at the police station the police will want to talk to you at one point."

"I can talk to them now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I tell her, "Might as well get it over with."

"Okay," she said, "I have an officer come and talk to you."

She left the room and a few minutes later a police officer came in.

"Hi, Elizabeth, I'm Officer Anders. How are you feeling?"

"It's Liza," I tell him, "And fine."

"Okay Liza," he said, "I have a few questions for you. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is," I say but I secretly wish he would stop speaking to me like I'm five years old.

"Okay," he said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was sneaking out of the house with my friends, I was grounded. My dad thought that they were burglars and got out his shotgun. It accidently went off and hit Eyeball. My brother and I got hurt in the confession. He tripped down the steps and I fell backwards," I lie, hoping the dumb cop would just away.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yes," I tell him, "I'm very sure."

"Your father didn't hurt you or your brother?"

"No, of course not."

"And how did the gun go off again?"

"My dad freaked out and pulled the trigger."

"So he meant to hurt Richard?"

"No, in a moment of panic, he thought someone had broken into his house and grabbed the gun. He must have pulled the trigger accidently."

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yes."

"Your father fought in the war correct?"

"Yes."

"So he knows how to handle a gun?"

"Yes."

"So why did he accidently pull the trigger?"

"He must have been sleepy and frightened."

"Okay, so you're saying that your father didn't intend to hurt anyone and he's never hurt you or your brother?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying now do you have what you need?"

"One question," he said, "What happened to your brother's ear?"

"It was burnt."

"But what exactly happened?"

"I wasn't there, you'd have to ask Teddy."

"Your father didn't burn the ear."

"Of course not," I lie through my teeth.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why does Teddy say he did?"


End file.
